1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic camera apparatus for recording and reproducing moving object images used for a decision of arrival order for horse races such as thoroughbred races and harness races, bicycle races, speedboat races, auto races or the like, or used for recognition of the shapes of objects moving with high speeds, or used for reading characters moving with high speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, slit cameras have been used for the decision of arrival order for the horse races, bicycle races or the like.
FIG. 1 shows schematic constitution of such a slit camera.
Referring to FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 denotes a lens; 2 a slit plate provided with a slit 2a; and 3 a film. These are housed in a camera casing C and so positioned that an image of an object above the goal line 4 is formed on the film 3 through the lens 1 and the slit 2a.
Accordingly, if the film 3 is moved and wound under the condition that the moving film is opposite in direction to the moving object (race horse here) 5 passing above the goal line 4 but corresponds in speed to the moving object 5, an image of only moving objects passing above the goal line 4 is to be formed on the film 3 continuously with the passage of time.
In contrast, an image of stationary objects (e.g. a background) above the goal line 4 always passes through the slit 2a and reached the film 3; this image is dispersed along the moving direction of the film 3 to form no actual figure.
The thus exposed film 3 is developed and thereafter used as useful data for a decision of arrival order for a plurality of moving objects 5 passing above the goal line 4.
A speedy decision of arrival order has been desired for the horse race, bicycle rases or the like.
The method of deciding arrival order using such a slit camera, however, has the following restrictions: the slit camera C should be located on an unobstructed line M above the goal line 4; and the film 3 should be taken out from the slit camera after all the moving objects 5 have passed above the goal line 4, and developed to obtain a exposed film 3 which is to be handed over to a judge as data for decision.
Accordingly, a certain extent of time is needed from the last arrival of the moving objects 5 to the handing-over of the developed film 3 to the judge, even where there is used a film 3 which can be processed by the high speed developing. Such a required time prevents the speeding up through the decision work.
Furthermore, the judge should search the film 3 for the required part for the decision to decide the arrival order for the moving objects 5; the decision work is complicated.